Kiss From a Rose
by Janaline
Summary: Not exactly a songfic, but it goes with the song, "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal. A one-shot DG ficlet. Please RR! Enjoy! :-D


Disclaimer: None of the characters from Harry Potter belong to me (not even Draco *pouts*). They belong to the marvelous Ms. J.K. Rowling. The song, "Kiss From a Rose," as wonderful as it is, doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Seal.  
  
A/N: I strongly recommend that you listen to "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal as you read this. It'll get you in the mood! ^_^  
  
And now . . . Janaline presents . . .  
  
Kiss From a Rose  
  
Draco had never felt this way about anyone before. His heart was soaring, like a songbird that had finally been released from solitary confinement in a cold, steel cage for what felt like centuries. He could practically feel the iron bars being unclenched from his now pounding-a- hundred-miles-an-hour heart. He was longing to hold her in his arms so she could feel safe and warm. His lips were itching to touch hers and to feel the blissful sensation he knew he would experience if he could only share just one sweet kiss. He would do anything to tell her about how he truly felt. If he were to die, he knew his last three words would be for her, and only her: I love you. God, he swore, he never thought he could ever feel so . . . cheesy . . . and so emotional. Draco felt so many gut- clenching, heart-churning emotions as he thought of uttering those three small, yet powerful words to a young woman with as fiery a personality as her flaming red mane. Ginny. Her name alone could do so many things to him. He felt vulnerable, yet secure and complete in her very presence.  
  
He couldn't believe how soft he had gotten over some girl, let alone a Weasley. But this wasn't some ordinary Weasley girl, she was HIS Weasley girl . . . well . . . at least he hoped she would be. Oh, MERLIN, he was supposed to be a cold-hearted bastard for crying out loud! But he didn't care. All he cared about was Virginia Weasley. He wanted so much to tell her how much she had changed his everything. He longed to hold her in his arms and show her how much he felt for her with a deep, passionate kiss. He yearned for the taste of her mouth and the warmth that would spread through his entire body if she indulged him in an embrace filled with love and care. Draco wasn't used to feeling, let alone feeling tender, warm feelings, let alone being in love. Yes, love, such a complicated thing, but when it came down to it, it made everything come together, made sense of everything known to exist. It made life simple. Complicated, isn't it? (I'm beginning to confuse myself, yet I am enlightened . . .) He would show her how much she affected him, his life, his whole world.  
  
It was the night of the Valentine's Day ball, and everyone who was anyone would be attending. When Ginny thought about this, it only depressed her even more. Ginny wouldn't be going, just like all the other years she hadn't attended. She closed her eyes and tried to force the tears away. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. In fact, she was far from it. She had this classic, picturesque beauty. Ginny was known for her long red hair, her flowing tendrils reaching to just above her waist. She had soft, honey-brown eyes framed with long, dark lashes that conveyed the picture of innocence. Her complexion was fair and smooth, with just the right amount of freckles dotting her nose and the upper contours of her cheeks. She had a cute little feminine nose and crimson lips set in a full, adorable pout. Every boy in school noticed her and very much desired to ask her out, but her stupid, overprotective brother wouldn't have any of those vicious wolves go out with his innocent little baby sister.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, flopped daintily on the couch, flinging her legs over the armrest, and sighed. Ron would only allow Harry "The Hero" Potter to go out with her, since he knew Harry would never even dream of doing such a thing. That was just what Harry had said, and the way he said it had hurt her, but when he saw the look on her face, he clarified, "Ginny, the reason I wouldn't consider asking you out is not because you're not the date-able type, you're actually really pretty, but I consider you as my sister, and you know how gross that would be." He smiled, and upon seeing her expression not changing, his face fell and he fidgeted nervously as he said, "I hope you understand." Ginny had nodded and reassured him that she had no hard feelings, and eventually, over time, she really, honestly, didn't.  
  
She closed her eyes yet again, willing the loneliness and left-outedness to leave her just this once. But it was no use. If she admitted it to herself, she'd know that those weren't what were truly bothering her. She didn't want Harry or one of those Ravenclaw boys. No, this time was different. The one main reason she was feeling so down was because she wanted one boy, and only one boy, a certain white-blonde haired Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy. That's right, Draco Malfoy. She thought back to the many "moments" they'd shared. Arguing while passing in the hallways, whispered name-calling in the library, quick glares before breakfast in the Great Hall. She hated him with a passion, and it was made certain that he returned the feelings every time he snarled at her between classes. One day, just as she was getting tired of playing this little game, he started to ignore her. His eyes wouldn't even meet hers when she set her questioning gaze on him during dinner that night. When she went to the common room, she had felt quite empty inside.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. Wasn't this what she had wanted? Shouldn't she be feeling satisfied that the stupid prat had finally left her alone? But she couldn't deny it. She missed their quarreling sessions, his sexy (yes, sexy) smirk, and the way his eyes glinted dangerously at her, yet she had never felt afraid that he would ever harm her. Heck, she missed HIM! She couldn't deny the fact that after every heated exchange, her desire for him grew more and more intense every day. She thought it was just this mad desire to prove him wrong, but when she got down to the truth, she realized that it was a desire for the Mal-ferret himself! But how??? They had never shared a kiss. Heck, they hadn't even shared kind words!  
  
Was she insane??? Apparently, yes. She was mad, madly in love with Draco Malfoy. She longed for him to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her. A single tear slid down her cheek as a realization suddenly struck her. It would never happen. Not in a million years would he ever return her feelings, which she found to be deep and true, in a sick and twisted way, that is. Suddenly she felt something graze her cheek. She gasped and opened her eyes, widening to the size of saucers as she stared into the stormy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy himself, whose thumb was brushing the lone tear away as his palm cupped her cheek. To her horror, she leaned into his gentle touch. He suddenly stood up and smirked. Ginny's heart fell as she saw the familiar leer set upon his face. She put on her usual mask of disgust when dealing with him, and spat between clenched teeth, "What're you doing here, Malfoy?" He grinned and drawled, "Why, checking on you, of course! We can't have the youngest Weasel miss the big ball for one of the sappiest days of the year, can we? Now, get dressed and get downstairs in 20 minutes or I'll come back up and carry you down myself, ready or not." Though the idea of being swept off her feet and being in his arms was quite tempting, Ginny took the bundle he held out to her without a word. Before she could thank him or shoot him a witty comeback, he whirled around and disappeared behind the portrait.  
  
Ginny looked down at the bundle and gasped. She looked at a beautiful emerald green silk gown with matching, long flowing robes with silver clasps. He had even given her matching jewelry: an emerald- encrusted hair clasp, dangling silver and emerald earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She quickly put them on and decided not to put too much make-up on and to leave her hair cascading delicately down her back. She walked briskly out of the common room and down the staircase that led to the Great Hall. When she opened the doors, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stood silent just to stare at her as she came in. She blushed, spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other side of the room, and made her way towards them. She sat down and offered a shy, yet glowing smile to them, which they quickly returned.  
  
Before they could question her, however, the lights dimmed and a spotlight was shone on the stage set in front. It was now empty of the band that had been playing, only to hold a lone figure whose hair shone silver as the spotlight hit him. Ginny gasped (she sure does seem to be doing that a lot here, doesn't she?) as she recognized Draco, and she heard the many sharp intakes of breath that resounded through the hall, as well as the many murmurs. Everyone hushed as he began to sing.  
  
There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,  
You became the light on the dark side of me,  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill,  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the  
Light that you shine can be seen . . .  
  
Draco turned his head slightly to the right and towards where Ginny was sitting, who immediately flushed to the color of Ron's dress robes from his fourth year. Draco locked eyes with her and suddenly, a spotlight was shone on their table. Ginny couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be mainly focused on her, and tried to ignore the gaping mouths of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were staring at her as if she had grown three heads. Ginny gulped as Draco continued, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels yeah,  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey . . .  
  
As Draco sang those last few words, the spotlight surrounding the table narrowed to a single beam that rested solely on Ginny.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say,  
You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain,  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the  
Light that you shine can be seen . . .  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah,  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey . . .  
  
Draco descended down the right set of stairs, and to Ginny's horror (yet excitement), he was slowly making his way towards her, as she frantically turned her head side to side, looking for an escape from this humiliating, yet sweet, episode.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
And if I should fall along the way,  
I've been kissed by a rose,  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say,  
You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain,  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the  
Light that you shine can be seen . . .  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah,  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey . . .  
  
Draco finally reached her, never taking his eyes off her own, and he kneeled in front of her, seeming to plead with his eyes and his soulful, melodic voice.  
  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels yeah,  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey . . .  
  
Draco gently took Ginny's hand in his and brought it to his lips as he softly sang the last few words of the song.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom . . .  
A light hits the gloom . . .  
  
On the . . . grey . . .  
  
Ginny blinked and parted her lips in silent surprise as he let go of her hand and strode wordlessly out of the Great Hall. She just sat there, staring at him for a minute, before she slowly looked down at her hand, which she just noticed was closed around something. A single red rose. She brought it up to her face and sniffed its soft crimson petals, closing her eyes as she breathed in its scent carefully so she could remember it forever. She opened her eyes and looked back up at the doors of the Great Hall. Without a word to the Dream Team, or any of the other onlookers that had just begun whispering to each other, she got up, ran across the hall, and sped out the doors.  
  
Ginny looked all around the entrance hall, but couldn't find him anywhere. She glanced down at the floor and gave a start when she spotted a trail of red and white rose petals leading from the Great Hall to the front doors. She slowly followed it, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. She opened the entrance doors and followed the trail to the gardens, which had been enchanted with fairy lights in the rose bushes. There, she spotted Draco sitting on a stone bench, waiting patiently for her. She took in another deep breath before walking over to him and silently taking a seat next to him. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes as they sat and took in their magnificent surroundings, of the fairy lights, the roses, and the stars shining above them upon a midnight blue sky.  
  
Ginny was playing with the rose in her hands, and Draco looked over at her. Ginny glanced up and looked into his eyes. He took the rose from her hands and blew gently on it. The rose instantly burst into full bloom and he handed it back to her, returning his gaze back to the heavens, searching for stellar constellations. Ginny looked up at him, and he looked back down at her. She gave him a small smile, which he reluctantly returned.  
  
"Is that a smile on your face, Draco Malfoy?" she inquired teasingly. "Why, yes, it is, and you should get used to it, because I'll be doing this every time I'm around you," he said with a mocking smirk. "I do believe you're getting sickeningly soft. What's wrong, did my spectacular beauty take your sarcastic breath away?" she said, her grin widening with every word. He smirked knowingly yet again and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, Weasel, you look positively radiant tonight, like that luminous fairy queen in front of us in this twilit rose garden." Ginny smiled as she watched the fairy queen fluttering around gracefully. "Why, Mal- ferret, I must say you surprise me. I didn't think you could ever sing such meaningful lyrics and definitely didn't think you could utter cheesy poetry, let alone coming up with it on your own. I stand corrected tonight," she laughed, her eyes dancing in mischief. Draco chuckled with sheer and genuine amusement as he softly murmured, "Touché," before finally leaning in for a kiss. 


End file.
